Can't live within you
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: The oh so cliche sequel to the movie, I hope you find mine to your liking. Luv yall.
1. Chapter 1: It starts

_**Hey yall, I decided to make a sequel for the movie since I have seen everyone else do it and thought I should try too.  
Hope you like the first chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1- It starts**

Jareth stared hard into his crystal, desperately trying to will Sarah's image into it, wanting to see her, wanting to know if she regretted leaving him behind, if she still wanted him, or if she ever did at all.  
But when all his eyes saw was murky white mist, he yelled out furiously and threw the crystal at the wall of the throne room, watching it shatter into a thousand pieces and then he plopped depressed back into throne, hardening into his old self once more to block the pain of his beloved's hurtful rejection.  
Though he knew he would never truly give up hope.

**-5 years later-**

Sarah waited a little bit to think o a birthday wish before she would blow out the nineteen candles on the cake her friends had brought over for her, she looked at each of them with a big smile, she still had no idea how they all those candles on that cake, lol.  
'What would I wish for?' Sarah thought to herself "I already have the most wonderful group of friends in the world….. It would be nice to have the others from the underground here too, I miss them so much'.  
A giant smile made its way to Sarah's face as she realized the perfect birthday wish, even if it wouldn't come true, it wouldn't hurt to wish for it.  
'I wish all those dear to me from the underground could be here to celebrate the remainder of my birthday with me' she wished with all her might and then blew out the candles with a big gust of breath.  
Her friends cheered and all leaped onto her in a big ass group hug.  
Her best friend ever, Blaise, was wearing a colorful jester hat he must have ganked from her costume trunk, the bells jingling as he and the others dog piled her, Blaise laughing like the lovable moron he was.  
"Your such a dork, Blaise" Jenny laughed, smacking her friend upside the head and turned to Sarah with a smile "Tell Blaise he's a dork, Sarah, oh, but we still love him anyway".  
Sarah giggled at that as they got up off of her and looked at each of her precious friends.  
Blaise, Jenny, Relina, Veela and Peter had all dropped whatever plans they had when Blaise had called all of them and suggested they surprise her for her birthday with cool presents and an awesome cake, complete with moose tracks ice cream, yum!  
"You guys are the best" Sarah said, hugging each of them "How about we go out and do something instead of sitting in my dinky apartment, I hear that new nightclub is cool".  
Blaise threw a hand up in the air and whooped joyfully "Yay! Dancing!".  
Jenny laughed "Well, Blaise is excited, looks like we have to go now".  
The group all agreed and piled into Jenny's jeep, all prepared for a night of dancing and getting their groove on.  
"I wonder if there will be plenty of hotties there" Veela said with a wistful smile.  
"Slut!" Relina said with a playful laugh, and Veela did her best to bow despite that she was sitting and thanked Relina for the complement.  
As soon as the fifteen minute drive was over the group hurried out the car of insanity, which they labeled Jenny's jeep.  
Jenny's jeep was the only one big enough to fit all of them and being so, they all rode in it quite often, and when they all were together the insanity was at its maximum, so the jeep was labeled 'the car of insanity'.  
Once inside the club, all of them were separated, gaining dance partners immediately and being taken out onto the floor, Sarah could see Peter nearby dancing with some unidentified redhead.  
"Excuse me" a male voice said behind Sarah, a voice that sounded a little familiar.  
Sarah turned and came face to face with a neatly trimmed blonde haired man, his eyes mismatched and he was all dressed in black, he looked very sexy and yet very familiar, but Sarah could not place exactly where she knew him from, it could have been anywhere.  
He did look an awful lot like….. Him…… but no, it couldn't be him, his hair was long and wild, this mans hair was neat and tidy, there just was no way, none at all, right?  
Before she could even ask his name, he whisked her onto the dance floor just as a slow song was starting, pulling her close to him, his hands securely at her waist, which felt odd, because his touch, the way he gripped her waist….. It was familiar….. But she didn't know this man…… did she?  
"You wished to see me, no?" He whispered in her ear "I came all this way, have you nothing to say to me?".  
Sarah's eyes flew open then, his voice now seemed different, so much like his! She wanted to go now, to get away from this man that was so much like him.  
He wouldn't hear of it though "I missed you, Sarah, I was happy when you made that birthday wish, I just knew you wanted to see me".  
"Jareth" Sarah gasped, pulling her head back to look him in the face "I wanted to see my friends! Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus! Not you.  
"You said you wanted to see those from the underground that are precious to you, and it seems I am included or here I am, and as king, I decreed I should be first to see you, my darling, so we could be alone for awhile".  
She was starting to panic now "You have seen me then, now go home, and you are not precious to me".  
"Oh but I am, darling, I am" He said pulling her flush against his body.  
"Y-you… you have no power over me!" she panicked, trying to escape his embrace.  
Jareth frowned and was about to speak when Blaise and Peter stormed towards them, pissed because they had seen her struggling to get free, he cursed and then stepped back from Sarah saying "We shall see each other again soon, darling" before he stepped back into the crowd and was gone.  
Sarah stood there confused as Blaise and Peter bombarded her with questions about the creep that had had his hands on her, but she didn't hear them, her mind was only on him, wondering how her birthday wish had brought him forward, why it had thought that man was precious to her, none of it made sense.  
"Jareth….."

* * *

**_Whew, That was brain wracking! I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to pull that off, but I did, and after the first chapter it's smooth sailing, well for me it works that way.  
Anyway, I need my one review requirement before I update again, luv yall! See you all later!_**

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	2. Chapter 2: Fine print

_**Here is chapter 2, I really hope you like it, I tried hard to make it as good as I could without going overboard.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2- Fine print**

Sarah did not know how she gotten out of answering all of Blaise and Peter's questions, but she did.  
Maybe because she was too busy being lost in thought and Veela, Jenny and Relina yelled at them to leave her alone, that who that guy was is none of their business unless Sarah wants to tell them.  
She went on alone into her apartment after her friends had dropped her off and then left in their own cars.  
Hearing voices, she rushed into her bedroom to see Hoggle and Sir Didymus playing cards on her bed and the massive Ludo watching from behind Hoggle.  
"Guys!" Sarah cried joyfully, gaining their attention and watching their faces light up.  
"Sarah!" Hoggle cried, leaping off the bed and hugging Sarah's knees.  
Sir Didymus looked on, his eyes warm and affectionate, waiting for his turn to hug Sarah.  
"Ludo hug Sarwah" Ludo said, the lovable big guy still speaking in third person after all this time.  
Sarah smiled and laughed, gather the two smaller creatures in one arm and hugging Ludo with the other.  
"I am so happy you are all here for my birthday" Sarah, giving them all one final squeeze before releasing them.  
"Yeah" Hoggle said with distaste "But too bad that git Jareth had to be first".  
"Tell me about it" Sarah groaned, "He is such a pain".  
Sir Didymus jumped to the bed then, holding his small sword in the air "If he harmed thee, my fair maiden, I shall defend thy honor!".  
Sarah smiled at her friend "It's alright, Didymus, I can deal with him and besides he didn't hurt me".  
"Although…." Hoggle began but trailed off, unsure if he should worry Sarah with something he'd overheard Jareth say.  
"What?" Sarah asked curiously "Hoggle, if its important, please tell me".  
Hoggle sighed and nodded "Jareth had made mention that you still had to fulfill the bargain made so long ago and that the time had now come".  
"Well what does that mean?" Sarah asked, her hands on her hips.  
"It means" A haughty male voice said from behind "That you have yet to fulfill some fine print of the labyrinth".  
All four friends whipped around to see the Goblin King dressed in all his glory, looking quite smug.  
"What fine print?!" Sarah demanded "What are you up to, Goblin king?!".  
Jareth smirked "Come now, Sarah, only moments ago you had called me by my name".  
"Answer my question, _**Jareth**_!" Sarah snapped at him, putting heaps of sarcasm onto his name.  
"Very well" He said arrogantly "If you insist".  
"I do insist!" Sarah growled at him.  
"If you recall what Hoggle said to you when you first entered the maze, oh what was it, perhaps you can help me" He said, his lip curling in mockery.  
'Even if you make it to the center, you'll never get out again'  
"That doesn't make any sense, I did get out" Sarah snapped at him, getting very annoyed at his way of speaking in riddles.  
"Because I let you" he said "I had no desire to keep a child, especially when I wanted you to become my queen".  
Sarah was about to tell him off about that, but he continued "So I allowed you to mature, but the fine print of the labyrinth's laws dictate, that if you win, yes the baby goes home, but you Sarah my darling, what becomes of you is my decision".  
She stared at him, her mouth hanging open in disbelief, but she was snapped out of it as Sir Didymus leaped in front of her "Ye shall not take this fair maid anywhere she does wish to go!".  
"Oh don't make me laugh" Jareth chuckled "I am twice your size, Didymus, and I have powers".  
The fox did not back down, no, Jareth's comment just made him angry "I will slice you to ribbons, you cur!".  
Jareth only rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked around the fox, standing right before Sarah "You will come with me now, Sarah".  
"No! Your insane!" Sarah yelled at him "I won! You have no power over me! Go away!".  
Jareth frowned "I do not like that phrase Sarah, and you will soon find out just how much power I have over you".  
Before Sarah could say another word, her world went black, everything fading into nothingness.

* * *

_**Well that's all for chapter 2, I am sorry if it was too short, I didn't want to reveal too much too soon, but anyway I hope you liked it and I will have chapter three in as soon as possible as soon as I get my one review requirement before I update again. Luv yall! See you soon!**_

**-Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	3. Long live the queen

**_Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I have had such terrible writers block concerning this story and I am going to try my best right now, I don't think it's fair to make you all wait like this.  
Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, he belongs to fan girls all over the world.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3- Long live the queen**

She was back.  
Back in the underground.  
Sarah stood in the throne room of Jareth's castle, alone surprisingly, no rowdy goblins or lurking Jareth waiting to emerge from the shadows.  
"This is the worst birthday ever" Sarah sighed, walking forward and plopping down onto Jareth's throne, whom by the way would be in so much pain when she got her hands on him, to wrap her fingers around his elegant neck and squeeze.  
"What a lovely plan, my dear" that arrogant voice drawled from the far left side of the throne "At least you'll be touching me"  
Sarah bolted up from the throne and turned startled eyes upon the eerily handsome Goblin King "You"  
"Yes, my love" Jareth drawled, sauntering towards her with the same elegant grace she remembered about him the last time she'd seen him here "Me, this is after all, my castle or I should say, our castle"  
"I want to go home, Jareth" Sarah demanded, stepping towards him defiantly "I want to go now"  
Jareth came closer, closing the distance between them "Ah, but Sarah, you **are** home"  
"Jareth, I know I have said it before, but this isn't fair" Sarah shouted at him "I had no clue about this stupid fine print your talking about"  
"You should have asked, darling" Jareth purred "You should have known that there might be other strings attached, but you never once asked"  
Sarah felt really stupid right about then, he was right, she should have known, she should have suspected there was more to this than she originally thought, but being an innocent teenager at the time, the thought never crossed her mind.  
"Is there any way out of it?" Sarah asked, hoping and praying Jareth would throw her a bone for once.  
A shadow crossed Jareth's face, a look of anger "A way out? What, am I not worthy of you? Is that it"  
Sarah panicked "No! That's not it at all, I am just not comfortable with this, I am sorry Jareth, but I don't want this! I don't love you"  
"Liar" Jareth said softly "Your lips spout lies so easily, but your eyes are naked with truth"  
"I still don't understand" Sarah said "I thought you were gone, banished from me forever"  
"I was" Jareth said bitterly and then his expression brightened a bit, gone as quickly as the bitterness had come "that was until your little birthday wish, I always knew you still loved me, you still wanted me"  
This was way beyond frustrating, when she made that wish, she had not been thinking about Jareth, she had been thinking of her loved ones within the underground, but she didn't love Jareth, did she?  
"You are silent, my darling" Jareth purred, pulling her against him "Speechless with love I'd hope"  
"Jareth" Sarah said softly "I don't know what to tell you, I myself am not even sure of how I feel, especially towards you"  
"The rules of the Labyrinth are final, my love" Jareth said "You are stuck here, with me, where you have always belonged, you are mine"  
Sarah sighed and looked up at Jareth's handsome face, the face that had for the past few years haunted her dreams, dreams of love and romance, perhaps her heart did indeed long for this Fey King, perhaps he was right, maybe she did love him, but she was too blind to see it.  
But that didn't stop her personal feeling about all of this, she wasn't a piece of property.  
"I cannot accept this, Jareth" Sarah sighed, at last speaking "I cannot accept being forced to stay here, if it were my own choice, perhaps it would be different, but it's not and I won't be controlled that way"  
"You will change your mind soon enough" Jareth said "Now you will be taken to a room to freshen up and change into a lovely gown fit for a queen on her wedding day"  
Sarah sighed sadly as a female goblin entered and led her away into the halls of the castle.  
Jareth sat down in his throne, smirking at his success, he had finally obtained his desired bride "Long live the queen"

* * *

**_I know that was really short and I apologize, please know though that I am trying to do my best under writers block, you guys mean that much to me. Anyway, I look forward to your reviews. See you all next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


	4. That's what you think

**_Hey everyone, all the reviews made me so seriously happy, and I really appreciated the kindness put into the reviews containing criticism, that was very nice and I appreciated so much that the criticism wasn't nasty and mean. So a special shout out to Yodeladyhoo, thanks for being so nice and helpful.  
Anyway, here is chapter four, enjoy!

* * *

_****_Review replies:_**

**_Amandie- I am happy you enjoyed it, thank you for the nice review._**

**_Lili-potter8907- I am so happy you think so, it means a lot, especially with all the pressure I'm under. Thank you for the nice review._**

**_Yodeladyhoo- I appreciate your constructive critic, I am trying though, I am just going through such horrible writers block and trying to please my readers all at once, it messes me up. Thank you for the review._**

**_FireShifter- Ah, FireShifter, always a joy to hear from, I always look forward to your reviews, they always make me feel happy and appreciated. And don't worry, Sarah isn't the type to just submit Thank you for the nice review._**

**_Lady Azeira of the Labyrinth- Yes, I know, as I have told others, I am dealing with writers black but doing the best I can despite it. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for the nice review._**

**_Darklady26- ah, another loyal reader, I am overjoyed to hear from you too, and I am so happy you liked the chapter, I am doing my very best to please my readers, you people that mean so much to me. Thank you for the nice review.

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, that sexy hunk of Goblin King belongs to fan girls all over the world. Wah hah hah! Get 'im girls! Lol

* * *

_**

**Chapter four- That's what you think**

Sarah paced the extravagant chambers she'd been given, trying to think of a loop hole, in a place like this, there was always a loop hole, that's just how it was.  
"He can't do this to me!" Sarah whispered heatedly to herself "This isn't right, no woman should have to be faced with this, marriage is something to be agreed upon by both individuals and I have not agreed"  
Felling her knees start to grow numb from all the pacing she'd been doing, she moving back to where the massive four poster bed was and sat down, massaging her temples due to all of the stress.

Jareth sat in his throne, gazing into the crystal as he watched his beloved pace and back forth in a huff, she was certainly a feisty young woman that would keep him entertained for the rest of eternity, and he would definitely make sure that they had eternity together.  
For five years Jareth had not been himself, not since the rejection of the only woman he had ever allowed himself to love, but now she was back and so was he, the old Jareth had returned and this time Sarah would not leave him, she would never again leave him in shambles as she did before.  
She really didn't know what he had given her, did she? She couldn't see the precious gift that had been laid at her feet on a silver platter, his heart, and the fey didn't give out their hearts the way mortals did, no, the fey had a once in life time soul mate, sure the fey would wed one that was not their soul mate, but that was mainly because finding ones true soul mate didn't happen that often for the fey, but when it did, they held on tightly and they didn't let go, whether the person liked it or not.  
Now, Jareth, the Goblin King , had found his true soul mate in the mortal girl Sarah and there was no way in any of the seven hells that he was ever going to let her leave him, he would do everything he could to make her happy, to please her and pamper her in the way a fey should his soul mate.  
He sighed tensely, this was most definitely going to be difficult, he knew Sarah would not let it be easy, that just was not her style, especially when it came to a male trying to force her to do something she didn't want to.  
He'd make her realize her feelings towards him though, he would make her see that there was no baby to save, no cruel villain to defeat, no maze and riddles to solve. There was only him, her and their feelings for each other.  
Jareth knew that somehow, someway he'd make her see this, somehow he would make her see how much he loved and how much he knew she loved him.

Sarah looked up from her staring contest with the floor as a pudgy female goblin, different from the one that had escorted her to this room, entered the room.  
"You look lovely, dear, now come along, the king is waiting for you" The goblin piped, her voice high and squeaky.  
Sarah stood, a dangerous frown covering her fair face as she followed the goblin out of the room and towards the throne to deal with the royal selfish brat that thought he could have whatever he wanted, well, she'd show him.  
'You believe your gonna get married today, Jareth?' Sarah thought to herself as she stomped down the hall behind the goblin 'That's what you think!'

Jareth was shaken from his brooding at the wall as Sarah entered the throne room , the female goblin darting out like there was no tomorrow once she'd finished her task.  
So now Sarah was alone with the Goblin King, probably the most beautiful and dangerous fey male that existed in the underground, and he was staring at her like a wild jungle cat stares at it's prey, powerful and hungry.  
"You look beautiful in that dress" Jareth said, standing from his throne and bowing his head politely at her and then giving her a smile like a predator "Just as I would expect my future queen to"  
Sarah could feel her face burning, his references towards the queen thing was really starting to make her mad, sure, at one time she had fantasized about being Jareth's queen, but not anymore, not now that she knew his true nature and the nature of his world.  
"I am not and never will be your queen, Jareth" Sarah said, short and blunt "Get that through that wild mop of hair and through your thick skull"  
Jareth wasn't sure if he should be insulted or amused at such outright defiance, so for now, he'd go with amused, he would give Sarah some extra slack, but only so much.  
"Sarah" He said, coming closer, but not enough to set her off "Your life here can be extremely pleasant if you only let it be, it no longer has to be this way between us, there is no baby in danger and I most certainly do not mean you any harm, I'd never harm you"  
"Psh, like I'd believe a single word coming from your deceitful lips" Sarah snarled at him or maybe she snarled at the voice in her head making mention of how kissable those deceitful lips looked.  
Sarah knew she was in awful lot of trouble if she was noticing small intimate details like his lips, she had to stop that, she had to concentrate on getting back home, back her friends, no doubt Blaise had called a few dozens times to check on her and was now going out of his mind with worry and had called up everyone else.  
She wouldn't doubt it with Blaise, and combined with Peter, those two were one obnoxious but lovable duo, they reminded her a lot of the Weasley twins on Harry Potter, though Blaise and Peter were not twins or even brothers, they were just both goof balls and got along very well.  
Anyway, she knew that Blaise and Peter had most likely called in the troops and she felt absolutely horrible about them have to go mad with worry and having absolutely no chance of finding her, since she was underground.  
There had to be some way to persuade Jareth to let her see them.  
There had to be.

* * *

**_There, There are 1,085 words in this chapter not counting the review replies and the opening message and not this one either, see everyone, I love you so much. I shall await your wonderful reviews with excited anticipation. See yall next chapter!_**

**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**


End file.
